


Extra Epic Reunion!

by virtuesangel



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby’s Epic Yarn (2010), Kirby’s Extra Epic Yarn (2019)
Genre: FUCK, Gijinka, M/M, my wig got SNATCHED tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Kirby thinks on how much they miss Prince Fluff, and stares blankly at their bed..Wait, is that the sock Fluff gave them?





	Extra Epic Reunion!

Today was extra lonely for Kirby. It was the anniversary of the day they started dating their dearest Prince Fluff.. The eighth anniversary to be exact.

And the eighth year that Kirby hasn’t seen Fluff. 

The eighth year of crying into their pillows because they miss their Fluffy-baby _that_ much. 

The eighth year of swooning over romantic letters with stamps from Patchland on them and written in that glitter pen Kirby mailed over so long ago, because that’s the only way they could talk with each other.

Kirby sighed. They wished they hadn’t lost that sock. Every single day, they regretted losing it. It wouldn’t be such a lonely day if they hadn’t done that! They stared wistfully at their bed, and noticed.. Something. What was that, between the pillows.. 

Dear Nova.

It was the sock. The sock that acted as a portal to Patchland.

A way to see Prince Fluff. 

Kirby couldn’t help but to scream a little. They clutched the sock to their chest and giggled uncontrollably. They were so happy that they found that sock, they’d never misplace it again! After a few minutes of excited laughing, Kirby stuck their hand in the sock and closed their eyes..

When Kirby opened their eyes again, the plush walls of Patch Castle surrounded them. The faint sounds of the hustle and bustle of Quilty square and the fountains running outside filled Kirby’s ears. Like music to their ears. Now.. 

To find who they were here for. 

Kirby searched the halls slowly, so as to not alert anyone’s attention. They’d decided that they wanted this to be a surprise! It was hard not to laugh or cry or call out for Fluff, though. But, the power of love kept Kirby quiet until they spotted a certain blue-haired, perfect-eyebrowed prince boyfriend of theirs and broke.

“FLUFFY!!” Kirby yelled, immediately tackling Prince Fluff in a bone-crushing hug. Fluff immediately realized who it was hugging him, and could not be happier. Or more surprised. But he was mostly happy. Fluff didn’t hesitate to lift Kirby off the ground in an equally smothering hug and spin them around, laughing all the while. Eventually, Kirby was set down and they finally got to _face_ the boy they loved so much for the first time in eight years. 

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart!! I missed you so m- Oh no, don’t cryyy-!” Kirby hadn’t even noticed that they were crying until Prince Fluff pointed it out. They sniffled. 

“I just- I just missed you so much, happy anniversary, baby..” Prince Fluff was so in love. He just wanted to sweep Kirby up off their feet and hold them forever, they’re so sweet and thoughtful! And that’s exactly what Fluff was going to do. He scooped Kirby up and carried them to his room, then setting them down on the bed and sitting next to them.

“Are you okay? You need anything?” Kirby nodded. Before Fluff could respond, Kirby pulled on his shirt. Fluff was going to _implode_ , his boyfriend was _so cute_.

“..You need me? Oh, you’re gonna make me cry too, c’mere cutie pie-“ Fluff pulled Kirby in for the second bear hug of the hour, enveloping them in all the love he could possibly give and more. Kirby held onto Fluff like they’d die if they let go. Eventually, though, they had to let go of each other. Even if it was only partially so they could look at each other. Kirby’s cheeks were still caked with tears. Fluff took the liberty of kissing said tears off of Kirby’s face before they could even say a word. They can’t help but to giggle a little.

“Fluffy- Fluffy-baby, that tickles—!” Kirby runs one of their hands through Fluff’s hair. Just as soft as they remembered! Fluff stops their barrage of kisses to Kirby’s face to instead cup Kirby’s face in his hands. 

“I love you so much, you know that?” Fluff said quietly, staring right into Kirby’s eyes. 

“I love you too, so, so, so much. More than there are stars in the sky and more than anything.” Kirby responds. Everything seemed perfect..

And for once, everything _was_ perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> my wig got SNATCHED by the direct so here’s some kirfluff to soothe ur souls


End file.
